Liberty(oneshot)
by Blue Moon One
Summary: Sukhoi tells Moonwatcher about the World War on Himmelwelt.


**Summary: Sukhoi explains to Moonwatcher about the war.**

 **Warning: Mentions of war...I guess? Idk, listening to The Liberation of Gracemeria makes this too happy.**

She found herself unable to rest, restless Sukhoi had been after their arrival to the Old World, it wasn't advanced like their own. War wasn't being waged, it was unsettlingly peaceful, something Sukhoi found herself dreading. Looking back at the dragons, she sighed and got up from her bunk, walking towards the large entryway. She unfurled her sky blue wings with dark navy membrane, the little details like red at the wing's front didn't matter as the red, white, and blue blended in like paint on a canvas. The dragonet sighed, taking her combat vest, green, and clipping it in before looking back at the sleeping dragons. Sukhoi took the torch from outside the barrack(although they really weren't barracks, but living with soldiers for so long what else could she call them?), and walked down the hallway.

Her claws made a _click click_ against the stone with each step, the webs on her talons were so far stretched that they didn't make much of a sound. It was good considering she was a stealth based breed, it was weird though-how had she come out of an egg from a Grummanwing with a Mikoyanwing father? Considering she was the lethal breed of _Sukhoiwing_ , it made barely any sense but with the images of war that flashed through her head it was difficult to think about. Sukhoi had made it through a skylight in the main cave area, it was massive, fit for hundreds of students that they didn't have. For now it served as a refuge for the cadets and other dragonets. Sukhoi lied on the rooftop, swatting out the flames and looking towards the stars. Her wings were folded against her back, claws over one another as the dragonet tried to find some form of peace within her mind that waged a secret war.

It wasn't before long that her senses made her realize that she was being watched, her mind being pulled apart, piece by piece like the layers of an onion. Sukhoi whipped her head around, spotting a Nightwing dragonet, the shy one, staring at her.

"What the Hell do you want?" The Aviationwing snapped.

The night dragon stayed quiet. It took her a moment before she could find her words, speaking quietly, "What happened in your world?"

Sukhoi's yellow eyes narrowed at the response and the question, looking back over the mountain as she sighed. "You really wanna know, kid?"

"I guess?" It sounded unsure, but Sukhoi continued on anyway, adjusting her combat vest on her chest.

"Alright. It was normal I guess is all I can start with, normal day, normal life, then the air base started burning. It was on fire, I was forced to lead us all out of the city, the rest are still in Vindstormur, it's only me, Winchester, Strike, and Razor here. What we need is help from your kind to take down that fascist leader, Garm knows what he's done to anyone."

"Probably made concentration camps, killed many because they weren't worthy, hell the dragon himself isn't worthy yet he still decides to cause possible mass genocide like his father before him," Sukhoi explained, there was slight anguish in her voice, but it was barely visible there.

"Why would you have a king like him? Where are the queens?" Moonwatcher asked after processing the information.

"We have political leaders, kid. We vote, and whoever gets the most gets into office. Sadly the fascist party got into it. They even resorted to one of the old languages." Sukhoi explained to the dragon, watching as her mind was pulled apart.

Moonwatcher wouldn't see much, only dying dragons and a massive industrial city on fire, explosions everywhere. Sukhoi bowed her head in slight shame, knowing that although they were the same age, one was more peace driven than war-driven. The sleeker dragoness stood up, wings still close to her side as her tail flicked towards the night sky. It reminded her of the Nightwing's inner wing scales, how they had four glittering scales in a box like shape, accompanied by other smaller ones. Sukhoi knew she would never be as pretty. She looked to the horizon, unfurling her large wings and angling them a little to feel the rush of wind that forced adrenaline through her veins. The Aviationwing was slowly moving back before leaping and backflipping tightly, rolling on an axis to fly upright into the air. Moonwatcher quickly followed, trying to keep up with Sukhoi, frantically flapping her wings. Sukhoi slowed herself down, waiting for Moon to catch up with her as she watched the stars.

Sukhoi missed this, just a peaceful night flight but yet there was something eerie about it, that made her feel sick. Although it reminded her of freedom, hopefully with first getting back Vista, the capital of Vindstormur. She looked back at Moonwatcher, smiling a full grin that spoke of something. All Aviationwings wanted freedom from the Fascist Party on their world, and they would do anything to get it back. Moon started to realize that this may be the biggest display of a thirst for freedom than she'd ever seen, even from the Silkwings.

"I miss those good old days kid, when the world wasn't at war. But now it is, and now my job is to grant that freedom to my kind." Sukhoi explained, a pride in her voice as she looked at the horizon, still smiling.

Tonight was the beginning of a liberation, a liberation from those who wanted the Aviationwings to be slaves if they hadn't been anything superior to the old General's ideals. They soared a little higher before turning back towards the academy where the sun was now just starting to rise. There was something beautiful about it, how Himmelwelt only had one sun and two moons, and here, Pyrrhia had three moons and one sun. Sukhoi dove down towards the entrance, landing gracefully(which was the only great part about her really, how she could maneuver aerially). Moon landed just beside her, and looking at her she realized the height difference, why were Aviationwings so tall? They walked back inside, and Sukhoi awaited for her to finally make a move on the operation.

Operation Liberation of Himmelwelt.


End file.
